Mira
Mira is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. Biography ''Logan Mira was one of the mutant children genetically engineered by Zander Rice as part of Project X-23. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by unidentified Mexican women. Mira developed the power to temporarily weaken and paralyze others. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura finally made it to Eden, with her biological father Logan, Logan collapses from injuries he endured along the way. Mira and the other mutant children nursed Logan back to health. 2 days later, while Logan was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the 2 mutants exit the room. The next day, Mira and the other mutant kids begin their hike through the woods to cross the boarder into Canada where they be safe. However, The Reavers, led by Donald Pierce are following them and then Mira and the mutant kids, except Laura, are captured by them and are taken to Rice. When Logan and Laura then confront the Reavers to save her and the others, Logan shoots Rice and kills him, and Mira and the kids make their escape. However, Pierce releases Logan's clone, X-24 to fight him. When Pierce tries help X-24, Mira uses her powers with Bobby, Joey, Delilah, and Charlotte to kill Pierce. But X-24 fatally wounds Logan, before Laura kills him with an adamantium bullet. Then Mira, along with the other mutant kids, tearfully watches as Logan dies. After they hold a funeral for Logan, Mira and the others continue with their way to cross the Canadian boarder. Powers *'Paralysis Inducement''' - Mira has the mutant ability to weaken and temporarily paralyze others. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Victim **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Long Hair Category:Cameo